It has previously been proposed to make labels electrostatically, but some considerable difficulties have been encountered in "one-on-one" labels in which each label must differ from the next preceding label. The type of application utilizing this mode includes labels indicating the weight of the product which is within the package or some other quality of the product which changes with time or with other parameters, such as the expiration date on perishables. One of the problems involved is the fact that the normal electrostatic printing process requires a distance which is greater than the length of a label. Therefore, by the time special and individual information has been printed on a particular label and applied to the product, one or two additional labels may be part way through the label preparation stations.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a system for the continuous printing of individual labels which are of the self-adhesive type and which are mounted in the usual die-cut style with the labels adjacent one another, but slightly spaced apart, and to apply these labels on a "one-to-one" basis to products requiring individualized labels.